Eren's Sweater
by raisenbread
Summary: Eren sucks at taking off sweaters and Levi decided to one up him.


**A/N- Okay so fair warning, this got steamier than I intended it to, it always seems to happen like this. But also fair warning I suck at writing smut. And if you do get to the end feel free to tell me what you thought about it! Critic is always appreciated! Hope ya likee**

* * *

><p>"Levi, why the hell is it so hot in here? Are you too cheap to turn on the AC or something?"<p>

"No, jackass, you're the one with the big ass sweater on. You take that off and you'll be fine."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I see, you want me to undress huh? I'll happily do that for you."

However, the way Eren went about taking off his sweater was far from anything sexy.

"You know, if you're going to undress in front of me you could at least do it sensually."

"Shut up. This is the only way I can take things off."

Levi snickered. "Just sayin'"

Levi had turned around to attend to his own business while Eren pulled his arm out of his sleeve in the most awkward fashion Levi had ever seen. He then proceeded to do the same with his other arm, pulling it up and off himself afterwards.

"See that? That was lightening quick." Eren shot Levi a self-satisfied smirk, making sure he caught the mans eye.

"That was so horrible, I never thought anyone could take off a sweater so un-sexily."

"Ex_cuse_ me?! That was perfect. Nice and clean."

"Clean?" Levi was baffled, maybe even slightly offended. "I'll show you clean." Reaching his bands behind him to the base of his neck he swiftly took off his own top, which actually did happen to be a top, and not a sweater.

"See that? _That's _how it's done kid." Smirking to himself after seeing Eren's eyes widen he bent over to reach for his shirt when he felt arms around his waist. There was a small pause as the two men realized what was happening.

"Eren, what the fu-" Levi's sentence was cut short as he felt the others lips on his neck, slowly making their way down to his shoulder, then his shoulder blades, then once again up to his neck. He felt Eren lips in the crook of his neck, sucking, nibbling, licking, looking for the place that would get the best reaction from him.

"Eren, stop.." His voice was airy, even though he was trying his best not to be affected by what was being done to him, his body really, _really, _seemed to enjoy it.

"..you don't sound like you want me to stop."

Eren slid his hand down Levi's chest, making his way down to the line of his pants, he slid his hand inside. Getting past the jeans, past the boxers, and found his way to what he really wanted to feel. There was a small sound of disapproval from Levi but nothing that would of made him stop what he was doing. He felt his own breath hitch as well as Levi's as his fingers caressed him softly, rubbing the tip, then making his way down then back up again.

Eren grinned when he heard Levi's whimper and a soft, _"Fuck."_

"Levi, be louder, I want to hear you when you're making those sounds."

"Screw off, and wipe that horny grin off your face."

Eren just smiled wider, looking intently at Levi's face. Levi's face that was all red because of him. His eyes that were squeezing shut because of him, his lips, his whole expression. It was wonderful, beautiful, it made him wonder why he had waited so long to do this. Eren wanted to pleasure this man and in return he wanted to hear Levi's voice calling for his name, to hear his voice when he was at his limit, telling him to stop, or to go harder. He wanted it so badly his thoughts turned into actions. He took his hands from Levi's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them off. There was a bit of a struggle as Levi insisted that what he was doing previous was just fine.

"Levi, I can't hold back anymore. How much self control do you think I have?" Without waiting for an answer he proceeded to undress Levi, then himself. Within a minute Levi was pinned against the wall with Eren at his lips, kissing him, Eren's tongue running over his lips.

"I want you, I want you so bad." Was all he said as he turned Levi around, gently sliding a finger into his ass. "Does it hurt? Tell me if it hurts."

Levi gasped at this new found feeling. _"Disgusting. Of all the things he could of done, this is what he chose to do?"_

However, the more Eren's finger did, the more Levi found himself enjoying this feeling. His mouth opened, a small moan escaping as Eren's finger pushed inside of him, his muscles tensing as his body became more and more sensitive.

"Levi..." Eren's voice was low and husky, "I-I can't hold back, can.. I?"

With a small nod of approval from Levi he placed his hands on Levi's hips and pushed himself in.

"Go slow, Eren."

So he went slow, goddamn was it hard for him, all he wanted to see was Levi squirming, moaning his name. But he went slow, because that's what Levi wanted, but what Levi wanted only lasted for so long. As stated before, Eren did not posses that much self restraint and started speeding up against Levi's wishes. His thrusts became harder, and with harder thrusts he partner's whimpering and moaning increased ten fold. He wanted to see Levi's face, he wanted to see Levi's expression when he was inside of him, making him make all those noises.

"Levi.." Eren gasped, "Turn your head.."

"I'm not...going to.." His back arched as he felt himself begin to climax. Eren felt Levi tense and panicked.

"Levi, look at me." Still his thrusts were hard, he was rough, he wanted to be rough. "I want to see your face." When Levi didn't turn his head Eren grabbed his chin and forced him to look over. His timing was impeccable, as he turned Levi's face towards him, Levi climaxed, giving Eren a clear view of his expression. Eren's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. He rode it out with Levi, climaxing himself as they both finished, Eren's fingers still on Levi's chin. Both their eyes wide as they saw the expression of the man before them. Eren was the first to look away, suddenly shy about what had just happened.

"H-how was it..?"

"..." Levi's eyes narrowed, his breath still coming in puffs and his cheeks still red from the sex. Levi broke eye contact, "Let's do it again sometime."


End file.
